MyX
by Bungie pro
Summary: s
1. Chapter 1

The Crystal Gems, defenders of Earth and all of humanity. While they still protect the Earth, they now face a new problem, their sweet Naruto going through puberty.

At times it seemed Naruto would never really grow up, but puberty hit like a train. Naruto was taller, more muscular, and extremely handsome. Sure he had the occasional voice crack, or had a bit of trouble getting the necessary products for shaving, body odor, and getting new clothes for his body, but he still looked like a dreamboat. It definitely was strange for Naruto too, since he was the one actually going through the emotional rampage of growing up, yet he still seemed so kind and innocent as before. Some found it actually endearing, how he looked so strong, yet was still so sweet, like the kindest grizzly bear in existence. What he never understood though was all the attention he was getting. Whenever he wanted to hang out with Connie, she looked as if she was having a fever and seemed so shy. Sadie would stutter when talking to him, and seemed to give him an extra donut every so often. The weirdest though was the gems. Pearl seemed so nervous around him, Amethyst seemed to have to bend over a lot more for stuff, and Garnet looked a bit frustrated at times when she thought he wasn't looking. Whenever he asked them about it, they just smiled and acted ignorant. Don't even get him started on Lapis and Peridot, Lapis seemed to try not to stare at him, and Peridot would stare at him more, taking many notes that she refuses to show him.

Naruto didn't want to let this stuff get to him, but he couldn't help but stay so worried about those that he cared for. He tried to think of the perfect moment to talk to them about it, but as luck would have it, the perfect opportunity presented itself. He heard a crash in the kitchen and went to investigate. He goes to see Ruby yelling in rage and Sapphire trying and failing to calm her.

"It's just so frustrating! What are we supposed to do about this!?" Ruby screams to no one in particular.

"Ruby please calm down, we can work through this."

"No we can't! We can't focus for missions, we can't talk to anyone, we can't even look into the future for help. And all because we want to Naruto to fuck us!"

"RUBY!"

"WHAT!?" Sapphire points to Naruto who was standing there listening and blushing furiously.

"Oh….N-Naruto! Uh, w-what I meant was um, this is a dream!"

"Ruby...we should tell him the truth, this way we can settle this once and for all."

"Ruby? Sapphire? What's going on?"

Sapphire and Ruby lead him to the couch so they can sit and talk.

"Naruto...you are aware of your...change, right?"

"Well yeah, I grew kinda bigger and stuff...do I look that bad?"

"No! I-it's the opposite in fact." Ruby blushes as she tries to explain. "A-as you grew, y-you became more...handsome."

"Oh, thank you. That's nice to hear, and you two look as pretty as always." The two blush harder, but Sapphire shakes her head.

"N-no, Naruto. What we mean is, you became very handsome, so much so that we and the others are...attracted to you."

"Attracted?"

"Ugh, why is this so hard! W-we like you the same way your mom and dad liked each other.

"...oh….Oh….OOOOOHH...w-wow, I had no idea."

"Y-yes, we were so conflicted about it though. We raised you as if you were our child, yet we know we aren't related at all. It was just a hurricane of emotions, that we accidentally unfused."

"...I'm sorry I was such a source of conflict, I never wanted to hurt you two." He hugs them both close, his comforting body almost irresistible.

"S-Naruto, we just love you so much...you mean everything to us, and we don't want to push you away."

"I would never leave...I love you all too." He gulps as he kisses Ruby on her warm lips, then does the same for Sapphire, making them smile and blush more before coming together with a bright glow and becoming Garnet again. She smiled wide, her three eyes look directly into his as she sat on his lap.

"Naruto, we...I love you~" She kisses him passionately, all of her aggression being transformed into lust. Her wide hips lightly gyrate on him, her sexy body rubbing all over him. Naruto couldn't help but let out a lustful growl as his hands went against his polite nature and groped her ass, kneading and squeezing it to both of their delight.

"S-Naruto~ s-so naughty~"

"I'm sorry Garnet, I-I feel so hot, and I j-just want more of you~" He smirks and gently bites her neck as he moves his hands up and teases her supple breasts.

"I-I'm all yours~" Her gems glow lightly before her clothes vanish, showing off all of her hot body. Her eyes widen as she feels his 'little' friend rub through his pants and against her bottom.

"Mmm~ I think it's time we finally see what you're packing~" She licks her lips lustfully as she gets off of his lap and undoes his pants and underwear. She thought after so many years of being a fusion, a rebel, and protector of Earth, nothing would surprise her. She was not ready to find how big his erect phallus was. She could barely fit both hands around the throbbing monster.

"D-does it look weird? I-I'm so sorry, m-maybe we should stop-" He cut himself off as he groan in pleasure. He looks down to see Garnet eagerly sucking on the sensitive tip, her plump lips wrapped around and refusing to let him go. Her palms gently cup and massage his heavy and full testicles.

"T-this is the best~ Y-you're amazing Garnet!" She smiles and sucks harder on his thick meat, feeling his cock throb as he nears his orgasm.

"Go on baby~ Cum all over me~" With that, Naruto cries out as his cock spasms and spurts massive loads of cum all over Garnet's face and tits, practically painting her white with his thick delicious semen. Garnet eagerly catches as much as she can in her mouth, his tasty load almost addictive to swallow.

"So good~"

"T-that was fantastic Garnet." He blushes as he feels his naughty erection throb more, wanting more attention.

"Oh my~ It seems we should move on to the real thing~" Garnet gets on top of him again, rubbing her breasts against his face and grinding her soaking wet pussy lips against his fat cock.

"Please Garnet~ I want you~" He kisses her sensitive nipples before kissing her passionately on the lips. Garnet moans softly before finally dropping her hips, her tight cunt squeezing around his hot phallus.

"Naruto!~ y-you're so big~"

"Y-you feel amazing~" Naruto growls as he grabs onto her hips and raises her up before dropping her down onto his lap. He did this again and again, intent on making the fusion scream in pleasure. Garnet was defenseless against his assault on her love tunnel, unable to stop herself from screaming louder and possibly being heard by anyone near the temple.

"T-too good!~ if you keep this up, I'll cum!"

"Do it~ I wanna cum with you~" He gently bites and sucks on her nipples while his hands get rougher with her ass, spanking and groping it as he thrusts his hips like a wild animal.

"NARUTO!~" She shrieks as her pussy tightens around his cock and her juices soak his lap. Naruto wasn't far behind as he came deep inside her, possibly cumming more than last time as her belly bulges from the sheer amount of semen deep inside her. Her pussy eagerly milks him for every drop of his seed.

"Oh Garnet~" He hugs her close, never wanting to let her go. Garnet grabs his face and covers him in kisses.

"I love you so much~ I almost don't want to share you~"

"Um, share me?" Garnet points to the four other gems who wanted a turn with Naruto. Pearl was blushing furiously as she looked upon Naruto and Garnet in the aftermath of their intimate scene. Amethyst bit her lower lip with a smirk on her face. Peridot was scribbling many notes on her notepad, taking notice of what positions she may want to try. Lapis gives a thumbs up and licks her lip with a small smile.

"Uh…" Naruto goes as red as a tomato from embarrassment before accidentally passing out. It seems he's got a busy schedule ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Embarrassing didn't even begin to describe the situation. He woke up later to find five beautiful gems cuddling with him.

"Gah! W-what happened, d-did I do this in my sleep?"

"Don't be silly, we just thought this would be nice for you to wake up to." Garnet smiles as she kisses his cheek. "We have a proposition for you."

"W-what is it?"

"Well we all did some talking, and agreed that it wouldn't be fair if I kept you all to myself~ we all love you and care for you. But we won't push it on you, this is your choice." Each one of them kisses his cheek before leaving to their respective rooms.

For the next few days, Naruto tried to keep calm as he was subject of so much flirting, especially from Amethyst. While he loved them all, he felt nervous about talking to them about sex. Even on days with morning wood, or just an uncomfortable erection, it was not easy to just walk up to Garnet and ask for some sexy relief.

One day though, Amethyst's teasing goes a bit far. Naruto was watching TV before someone behind him covers his eyes with their familiar purple hands.

"Hey Naruto~ You seem a little tense today~"

"D-do I?"

"Yep, it must be so HARD walking around with these big muscles, and such a big package~" She giggles at his blush and licks her lips as she rubs her well endowed chest against his back while her hands roam his chiseled body. The feeling of her hardening nipples and incredibly soft pillows against his body caused a certain reaction in his pants.

"Mmm~ I think it's time we stop beating around the bush." She gets in front of him and undoes his pants and underwear.

"Um, Amethyst, m-maybe we s-shouldn't r-rush into it."

"Oh please, I can take whatever you ha-..." She's stunned into silence as she looks at his massive cock. She seemed on the border of fear and excitement as she watches it throb. "I-it's humongous. H-how did Garnet t-take it?"

"It's okay if y-you're scared Amethyst, we can just take it easy."

"N-no! I will easily ride your dick, w-watch this!" She gets on top of him, rubbing her pussy against the tip of his cock. She seemed uncharacteristically nervous as she watched his monster cock try to go into her comparatively small pussy. Naruto smiles softly at her at her and grabs her hips, lifting her away from his lap.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Naruto just chuckles as he lightly licks her cute pussy with his tongue. "Ah~ b-but I wanted to-" She squeaks as Naruto digs into her, his lustful tongue toying with her by licking outside before rapidly thrusting his tongue in and out of her. "Stop~ I-I was supposed to lead~" She yells out in pleasure as Naruto eats her out, his healing spit contributing to the insane pleasure. "I-I'm CUMMMING!" Amethyst screams out as she came her tasty juices onto Naruto's face. He pulls back and cleans himself up before smirking at her.

"Hehehe~ Sorry, I just wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"B-but...I wanted you to feel good too."

"I don't want you to risk hurting yourself for my pleasure. You're incredibly strong, funny, and beautiful, I love you Amethyst. Just being with you is good enough."

"...y-you adorable idiot." Amethyst pounces on him and kisses him passionately. She grinds her bubblebutt against his cock as she covers him with kisses. "Y-you say all that stuff, and think I'll just let you go? N-no, you're g-gonna cum hard~" She rubs against his cock before getting an idea. "Hmm, I admit, I'm nervous about you getting into my pussy without breaking me, but I think I have a good idea~" She grins as she hotdogs his cock with her fat asscheeks. Then before he can comprehend what happened, Amethyst raises and drops her hips, shoving his cock deep inside her tight ass.

"Fuck!~ W-what is this?"

"I-it's called anal, you're gonna cum inside my big butt~" She turns around and rides him while shaking her massive ass in full view for him. Naruto was unable to think straight as she rides him mercilessly, her spunky attitude back. "Come on Naruto~ Don't you wanna fuck me hard?~" Naruto growls as he grabs her sexy ass and thrusts in sync with her bouncing. "Y-yes~ Keep going!~" She moans loudly as he pounds her harder and faster.

"I'm g-getting close!~"

"Do it~ cum!~"

Naruto yells out in pleasure as he pumps her ass full of hot cum, then slowly pulls out to cum the rest all over ass and back. Amethyst cries out in pleasure as she cums onto the floor, sighing in pleasure as her body is covered with his hot semen.

"S-so good~ Thanks Naruto~"

Naruto kisses her cheek and gives her butt a nice smack before going to shower.

Naruto pants heavily before grunting and cumming hard down Amethyst's throat. Ever since their intimate moment, Amethyst promised to milk his cock everyday. Naruto tried to protest, but they both knew he loved this. It was a lot easier than having to ask for help. Sometimes both Garnet and Amethyst would play with him, and on rare occasions Naruto and Garnet would turn the tables on Amethyst. The only thing they were missing though, was a particular gem.

Naruto would try to talk to her about joining, but she would always get flustered and make an excuse, saying she needed to be somewhere else Pearl seemed to want to join, but was obviously to shy to do anything involving sex. Naruto soon came up with a plan to corner Pearl and talk with her about it.

Garnet and Amethyst lie about going on a mission, leaving behind Naruto and Pearl. Pearl tried to avoid him until he left a note at her door. It said for her to come to the living room for a surprise. Against her better judgement she does as the note says, finding Naruto in a tuxedo that raised his handsomeness and charisma immensely. There was beautiful music to set the tone as he put his hand out.

"I am so sorry for being so crass in my invitation. We can take this as slow as you want. May I have this dance?"

Pearl blushes hard but smiles lovingly at him before taking his hand. "I would be honored." She interlocks her dainty hands with his strong ones, soon dancing along with the beautiful music, in perfect harmony. With Naruto's new height, it allowed Pearl to lay her head against his chest as they danced. "Naruto...I'm sorry for avoiding you...I just...I was worried you may not like my body, or only see me as a mother figure."

Naruto gently lifts up her chin so he can look directly into her eyes. "Pearl, I do love you. I don't just see you as the woman who took care of me. I see you as my Pearl, the gem I love so much it hurts. I don't want you to leave, and I never want to leave you."

Pearl looked up at him with tears in her eyes before pouncing on him and kissing him with all of her might. After a solid minute of kissing, she pulls back and pants softly. "S-Naruto~ Make love to me, please~" She said in an adorable begging tone of voice.

Naruto smiles and lifts her up bridal style to the bed. He kisses her neck while his hands roam her body and slowly undress her. She instinctively tried to cover herself up with her hands. "Pearl, you don't have to be afraid, I'll always love you." She just blushes as she finally moves her hands aside and shows her small breasts and petite body. Naruto only stared lovingly before saying "Beautiful~" and making Pearl blush more.

"Naruto~" She begs again before Naruto strips out of his clothes and shoes her his engorged member. She bit her lower lip before using her hands to spread her cute pussy for him. "Take me~"

Naruto nods as he gently presses the tip against the lips and finally pushing it inside her. She helps in a mix of pain and pleasure, feeling him spread her insides so she can accommodate his girth.

"Y-you're so tight~"

"D-don't say such embarrassing things~"

"But it's true, it feels like your pussy is sucking in my cock and won't let go~" Pearl whimpers and hugs him close, desperately making him go deeper inside her.

"F-fuck me~ There I said it, fuck me Naruto!"

With her permission, Naruto lets loose and ravaged her body with his giant cock, no longer holding back. Her cute moans and squeaks only made him thrust harder inside her. He lightly bites and sucks on her nipples while his hands cup her butt and hold her closer so he can really get deeper inside her and pound her with all of his horny cock.

"I love you Naruto!~" Pearl kept repeating "I love you" and "Don't stop" as her big boy ravaged her. She wanted to do this forever, but could tell the big finale was drawing closer as his cock throbbed more inside her.

"Pearl~ I-I'm getting close!"

"Do it Naruto~ Fill up your slutty Pearl!"

Naruto groans as he thrusts harder and faster, Pearl screaming out in pleasure as she gets closer to her own orgasm. Naruto yells out as he finally cums deep inside her, filling her with every last drop. Pearl moans loudly as her pussy cums and milks his cock dry. After their intense orgasms, Naruto eagerly cuddles with Pearl and kisses her.

"I-i want to do this again, n-not right now, I'm a little sore. But in the future...I'd be more than happy to be your cocksleeve~"

"You're so naughty Pearl~ I love you~" He chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly as they fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto pants heavily before grunting and cumming hard down Amethyst's throat. Ever since their intimate moment, Amethyst promised to milk his cock everyday. Naruto tried to protest, but they both knew he loved this. It was a lot easier than having to ask for help. Sometimes both Garnet and Amethyst would play with him, and on rare occasions Naruto and Garnet would turn the tables on Amethyst. The only thing they were missing though, was a particular gem.

Naruto would try to talk to her about joining, but she would always get flustered and make an excuse, saying she needed to be somewhere else Pearl seemed to want to join, but was obviously to shy to do anything involving sex. Naruto soon came up with a plan to corner Pearl and talk with her about it.

Garnet and Amethyst lie about going on a mission, leaving behind Naruto and Pearl. Pearl tried to avoid him until he left a note at her door. It said for her to come to the living room for a surprise. Against her better judgement she does as the note says, finding Naruto in a tuxedo that raised his handsomeness and charisma immensely. There was beautiful music to set the tone as he put his hand out.

"I am so sorry for being so crass in my invitation. We can take this as slow as you want. May I have this dance?"

Pearl blushes hard but smiles lovingly at him before taking his hand. "I would be honored." She interlocks her dainty hands with his strong ones, soon dancing along with the beautiful music, in perfect harmony. With Naruto's new height, it allowed Pearl to lay her head against his chest as they danced. "Naruto...I'm sorry for avoiding you...I just...I was worried you may not like my body, or only see me as a mother figure."

Naruto gently lifts up her chin so he can look directly into her eyes. "Pearl, I do love you. I don't just see you as the woman who took care of me. I see you as my Pearl, the gem I love so much it hurts. I don't want you to leave, and I never want to leave you."

Pearl looked up at him with tears in her eyes before pouncing on him and kissing him with all of her might. After a solid minute of kissing, she pulls back and pants softly. "S-Naruto~ Make love to me, please~" She said in an adorable begging tone of voice.

Naruto smiles and lifts her up bridal style to the bed. He kisses her neck while his hands roam her body and slowly undress her. She instinctively tried to cover herself up with her hands. "Pearl, you don't have to be afraid, I'll always love you." She just blushes as she finally moves her hands aside and shows her small breasts and petite body. Naruto only stared lovingly before saying "Beautiful~" and making Pearl blush more.

"Naruto~" She begs again before Naruto strips out of his clothes and shoes her his engorged member. She bit her lower lip before using her hands to spread her cute pussy for him. "Take me~"

Naruto nods as he gently presses the tip against the lips and finally pushing it inside her. She helps in a mix of pain and pleasure, feeling him spread her insides so she can accommodate his girth.

"Y-you're so tight~"

"D-don't say such embarrassing things~"

"But it's true, it feels like your pussy is sucking in my cock and won't let go~" Pearl whimpers and hugs him close, desperately making him go deeper inside her.

"F-fuck me~ There I said it, fuck me Naruto!"

With her permission, Naruto lets loose and ravaged her body with his giant cock, no longer holding back. Her cute moans and squeaks only made him thrust harder inside her. He lightly bites and sucks on her nipples while his hands cup her butt and hold her closer so he can really get deeper inside her and pound her with all of his horny cock.

"I love you Naruto!~" Pearl kept repeating "I love you" and "Don't stop" as her big boy ravaged her. She wanted to do this forever, but could tell the big finale was drawing closer as his cock throbbed more inside her.

"Pearl~ I-I'm getting close!"

"Do it Naruto~ Fill up your slutty Pearl!"

Naruto groans as he thrusts harder and faster, Pearl screaming out in pleasure as she gets closer to her own orgasm. Naruto yells out as he finally cums deep inside her, filling her with every last drop. Pearl moans loudly as her pussy cums and milks his cock dry. After their intense orgasms, Naruto eagerly cuddles with Pearl and kisses her.

"I-i want to do this again, n-not right now, I'm a little sore. But in the future...I'd be more than happy to be your cocksleeve~"

"You're so naughty Pearl~ I love you~" He chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly as they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Now having successfully escaped the guards, Naruto lets a sigh of relief as he looks around the room. As he surveys the room, he sees four large chairs circling the center, each of a different color. One yellow, one blue, one white, and one pink. Naruto felt as if there was some large significance to this place, but his pondering was put to a halt as he heard the doors opening once more.

"So you see, that it why Yellow Diamond is the best diamond, which makes me the best Pearl~" A Yellow Pearl says smugly as she walks into the room, accompanied by a blue Pearl.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion...even if it incredibly wrong." Blue Pearl says with a hint of a smile on her face, ignoring Yellow's scowl. The smile disappears though as she looks directly at the naked human in the room. It was hard to tell her expression with her hair covering her eyes, but it was easy enough to see that she was blushing furiously.

"What are you so silent about now?" She looks in her direction and immediately blushes as well. "W-what is this!? A-a human in the Diamond council room!?"

"I-i'm sorry! I didn't know this place was so important! I was trying to find a way to get back home!"

"Your excuses mean nothing! Once we report this to the Diamonds, you'll be blasted into space." Yellow Pearl walks to a control panel near the door, about to set off an alarm until Naruto grabs her from behind and pulls her away. "Hey! L-let me go!"

"Sorry, but I can't have you call the Diamonds!"

"Blue, attack it!"

"Um, I-I don't think I can, this might be the Fornicatis human, the one that was supposed to be the Diamonds' present. If we damage him then we can get in lots of trouble." Whether this was true or not, Blue was enjoying the amusing sight of the flustered Pearl being grappled by the human.

"T-the Fornicatis? Ugh, t-then it m-must be too energized or something...w-we have to calm it down before it makes a mess of the room." Yellow blushes harder as she bites her lower lip and grinds her perky ass against Naruto's cock.

"Ah, w-wait-" Naruto wanted to let her go, but he couldn't risk her raising the alarm. Yellow Pearl huffs as she continued her grinding, Naruto's hardening cock soon slipping between her soft thighs and rubbing against her pussy lips as his erection grew longer and thicker.

"F-fuck~ Why does it have to be so big?~" She whimpers as she grinds her pussy and butt more against Naruto's dick, trying as fast as she can to make him cum. "H-hurry up and cum, i-it's not like I want your semen, i-i just don't want you too h-horny for the Diamonds." Then she momentarily thought of Naruto pounding Yellow Diamond's pristine pussy, causing the Pearl to become more excited, her pussy getting visibly wetter through her skin tight outfit. Blue Pearl meanwhile smiles softly, her hand reaching down to lightly rub her own pussy.

"I-I can't just cum on command." Naruto says weakly as he thrusts with his hips, humping Yellow's cute butt more and fucking her thighs more roughly, his cock grinding more against her sensitive pussy and pre cum escapes the tip.

"N-no excuses, j-just hurry up and give me your cum~" Yellow Pearl says while cutely panting with her tongue out. She leans against the nearest thing, which happened to be Yellow Diamonds chair, as Naruto has his way with her posterior. Naruto yells out in pleasure as he finally cums hard, his cock spurting warm cum all over Yellow Pearl's butt, thighs, and the outside of her pussy. Unfortunately some cum even landed on the side of the chair. Yellow Pearl pants softly as she had her own mini orgasm just from Naruto humping her.

"T-there, a-are you satisfied now?~"

"He might be satisfied, but I certainly am not." Naruto and the Pearls freeze as they slowly look to the source of the voice. A slightly angry looking Yellow Diamond with her arms crossed, and a lightly blushing Blue Diamond looking at the mess of cum Naruto made.

"M-my Diamond!" Yellow Pearl moves away from Naruto, trying to look obedient and professional, although it's difficult to pull off a look of professionalism when covered in cum.

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this. Just prepare to take your punishment like a proper gem." Yellow Diamond walks over, her tall domineering presence even making Naruto stand still. The Diamond picks up her Pearl with each, then immediately strips her of her clothes. "Since you were so greedy as to try my new human, I suppose you don't mind taking its roughest behavior." She gives the Pearl a light yet firm smack to her behind, being mindful of her strength though so it didn't poof the Pearl, but make her squeal loudly in pain, embarrassment, and Diamond sets her Pearl down on the floor, on all fours and her ass in the air, wet pussy exposed to Naruto.

"F-fuck, s-sorry um, Pearl." Naruto knew that if he didn't follow with the Diamonds commands, he could probably raise too much suspicion and the gems may try to kill him. With little choice and a raging erection, Naruto gets behind the Pearl and rubs his cock against her pussy lips before finally thrusting it deep inside. Yellow Pearl screams out in pleasure as the thick rod spreads her insides and fucks her.

"Oh my, this is quite the interesting specimen." Blue Diamond notes as she looks at Naruto's movements, the way his cock goes in and out of the Pearl's body, her own Pearl whimpering softly as she gets hornier every second she watches it. "Pearl, I-I want you to join in, e-encourage the human to be rougher with his actions." Blue Pearl blushes harder but nods and walks over to the fucking duo, slowly stripping to reveal her own beautiful naked body and wet pussy. She gets on her knees and suckles on Naruto's big cum packed testicles as he pounds Yellow Pearl to the Diamonds amusement.

"P-please!~ Mercy, I-it's too much, I'm gonna cum so hard, his cock is ruining my pussy!~" Yellow Pearl keeps screaming in pleasure as she's fucked hard by Naruto's cock. The simultaneous pleasure to his erection and balls soon making the human cum incredibly hard into the Pearl, her belly filling up visibly with his thick creamy semen.

"As tempting as it is to make you fuck her more, I think I'll be kind and let her rest. You may move on to the blue Pearl if you wish. Is that okay with you Blue?"

"Yes, in fact I'd love nothing more." The Diamonds smile as they see Blue Pearl squeak nervously as Naruto pounces on her, kissing her lips passionately and quickly thrusting his horny cock deep inside her pussy. "He doesn't seem to ever run out of stamina~"

"M-my Diamonds!~ H-he's too good, I-I feel like I'm gonna shatter from pleasure!~" Blue Pearl drools on the floor as her pussy is ravaged by Naruto, her tight pussy milking his cock for everything he has to give. Naruto leans his head low to start suckling on her stiff nipples, the extra pleasure to much for her to handle as she finally cums hard all over Naruto's cock, making him cry out in pleasure and spurt tons of hot cum deep inside of her, pumping load after load of cum into her.

With both pearls on the floor and full of cum, the Diamonds were impressed of their new human's sexual prowess. Especially since Naruto's cock was still rock hard and wanting more.

"It seems we'll need to step in. I normally object to shape shifting, but I'd rather not destroy my new toy. Wouldn't you agree Blue?~" Yellow Diamond smirks as her body glows until she was just a head taller than Naruto, completely naked with her voluptuous mature body on full display, Blue Diamond blushing heavily as she used her hands to cover her big stiff nipples. Naruto could barely hold himself back as he started with Yellow and walks over to her, kissing her passionately while his skilled tongue explores her mouth. Yellow can barely keep up with him, her pussy dripping and aching for pleasure ass he makes out with the human. Blue shyly walks over before getting into her knees, her face at level with his crotch and giving his cock a big wet kiss, her plump lips wrapping around his shaft before beginning to suck hard on it.

"Enough with the teasing~ You're mine now~" Yellow gently pushes Naruto down before getting on top of him, easing herself down onto his thick cock as Naruto becomes the first human to enjoy not one, but two sexy Diamonds. Yellow grins as she begins riding Naruto cowgirl style, her massive breasts bouncing in his face while her firm fat ass slaps down on his lap. Naruto groans loudly in pleasure as he bucks his hips in sync with her bouncing. Blue was content with watching, but Yellow was having none of that as she pulls her sister over to make out with her passionately and to tease Naruto more.

"I-I can't take it!" Naruto knew it was a risky move, but he couldn't control his lust as he grabs onto Yellow's wide hips and starts fucking her pussy as if she were just a sex toy for him to use. Yellow Diamond had a face of pure pleasure, gritting her teeth as she fails to hold back her moans. Naruto grunts as he finally cums, pumping Yellow with one of his huge hot loads of semen directly into her pristine pussy.

"S-sister? Are you okay?" Blue asks her concerned.

"J-just, heavenly~" Yellow could barely speak before finally pulling off of Naruto's cock and falling onto the floor. Naruto pants heavily as he looks to Blue Diamond, tired from all of the sex but unable to resist doing more.

"I-I don't just want sex human, I-I want more~" Blue carefully walks over to Naruto before kissing his lips, not one of just lust, but a desperate desire for love too. Naruto was eager to give her what she wanted, kissing back as his big yet gentle hands grope and massage her sexy body, pulling at her nipples, groping and squeezing her curves, giving a light smack to her big butt, and his cock rubbing against her moistening pussy lips. Naruto took his time, gently pushing his throbbing erection into her tight love tunnel, every inch penetrating her magnificent form and making her moan out toward the heavens.

"Y-yes!~ Give me your love!~" Blue kisses his face repeatedly as she bounces lightly in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she enjoys every millisecond of their lovemaking. Naruto gently nipped her neck, leaning his head down to suckle on her sensitive nipples, one of his hands going down to play with her clit and make her scream more.

"I-I'm gonna cum!~" Naruto announced as his thrusting increased in speed.

"Pour it all inside me!~ breed me like one of your human women, make me yours!~" Her tongue hangs out of her mouth as she orgasms, her pussy tightening around Naruto's cock as he spurts load after load of his hot seed directly into her, Blue eagerly milking him for every last drop. She kisses him one last time, her lips mashing against his before she passes out from pleasure, a content smile on her face.

"T-that was...amazing~ but I can't stay here...I still have everyone on Earth."

"Maybe I can help with that." Naruto looks to the source of the voice and sees not just any Pearl, but his Pearl.

"Pearl! How did you find me?"

"You think we stood by as you were kidnapped? It was difficult but Peridot thankfully was able to pinpoint the ship and was able to bring it back to Earth with a fake distress signal. I'll spare the details of hijacking the ship and flying over here, because I think we should leave before any of these gems wake up."

"R-right...just one thing though."

"I can't believe this. The one human to actually be interesting to me and now gone." Yellow Diamond huffs, back to her original form and attire as she and Blue look over a note they found after waking up.

"Sorry for having to leave, but I can't abandon the gems and people I care about. Maybe you can visit Earth sometime and we can peacefully get along, then I'll be more than happy to give you all another fun time. From, Naruto."

"Oh can't we just forget the war and go back with him, please Yellow?" Blue Diamond begs with a cute pout.

"I'll consider it, maybe put up a temporary truce...as long as he keeps me satisfied~" Yellow grins as she looks at the map of the Galaxy and a picture of Earth, once extremely hated but now with a redeemable asset.


End file.
